Bloody Jaspers
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Shaken by the outcome,presently laid out before her,and drizzled in crimson,as the sudden tidal wave of misplaced scenarios played out within her head,still not making any sense,but the only thing she had known for certain:A Bloodlusting beast had risen.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Jaspers

~ Chapter One ~

Sandman Petrify

By Inuyashas Youkai

* Nope still don't hold any claim , so I 'am not saying it ! Hmmph!*

~Closing Upon The Gates Of Anguish ~

( Consequences)

" Join Me , And I Shall Grant You , Your Wish..."

Treading along the forest path , each step taken alongside the absolute observations within the distinct visuals , bathed in blood, as it was joined together , grasping to a craved specific, metallic scent, which called for the beast within it's depths , to rise. Every movement forward , etched another footprint within the moist soil , and anything other than the demands , engraved by pure instinct , all else fell away , being forgotten . As the shadows caster, moved within the cold silence emitting its lethal rage , slight confusion bled in it's wake for this wasn't something that one could remember occurring before, and it was like feeling for the first time that you are born anew , but not having the ability to regain what you once were, at this point.

~ Dawning ~

( The Beginning)

Chocolate eyes fell underneath the silkened flesh ,closing out the light , welcoming the silent dark , in their path , as her body had soon before it , and one cascading with the onyx tendrils, splayed on the floor. A weight slowly crept upon the form heavily, as the time passed, and with it carried the fierce, menacing aura, wrapping itself , hovering, but as it seemed to be clinging to the collapsed still, the only one. The billowing winds, attempting to defy the lack of moments from the surrounding bodies encasement , including the one mentioned prior, as it forcefully tore at them with strong gusts, tossing hair , and clothing in random directions , but still neither would wake.

The oblivious passers by , resting soundlessly , as the stroke of nightfall came onto them , and following that of the blurred familiarity claiming the pack of the emerging ferocity , now growing within , in response. While the affliction continued down its preordained path , grotesque colors of stillness , swirling into a massive eclipse , as well as breeding turmoil within the loud shrills , and collectively being the aftermath of the promising demise inside the dark corners , made its way forth , abruptly.

Heavy pants rushed from within the carrier's chest , while the distinctive facets to its equivalent contributor for survival , broke free . To the observing pitch of Cimmerian Shade , all was for not to cease its strengthening presence, and all the while evolving underneath the ashen glow , of a seemingly colorless moon. Unless that is , ones deafening wails could be heard by the fading opposite to the same being itself , and by one who knew to prevent , what had already begun .

~ Drowning Cries ~

(Torment Pursues)

Shaken , by the outcome , presently laid out before her , drizzled in crimson as the sudden tidal wave of misplaced scenarios played out within her head, still not making any sense , but the only thing she had known for certain was that somehow , something occurred , and now because of it , the one whom now carried such cravings of blood lust , had total control of her body.

' What's going on , I don't remember anything , nor do I know how I became this way , but I know somehow that this isn't me .. I think this is strange , but for some reason its seems familiar though for someone else, just .. Not for me .. ' Cries soared into silence , and then withered away into the unnerving quiet.

' Anybody ! Somebody ..? '

' Why does everything seem different ? Whats this urge to draw blood, to taste , and to feel it's pulsing warmth upon me ..? I don't remember claws?'

' Run ! Get away from me ! Please ?'

'Shuddup Stupid Bitch ! Follow the carnage , that lures the deepest desires ruling inside your heart!' One echoing snarl suddenly growled..

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

~ Stolen Consciousness~

( Aftermath)

The raging entity , now risen , as it fought a warring battle within itself for control, and until it gained its master , it would be torn in proceeding to slaughter , or to escape somehow , from its cruel existence . Therefore ,in a place of weakening for one , made way for another, and in the last moment , the one taking over for a time, forced the beast to divert its direction , to disappear. Although , this solution would indeed be temporary , but the alternative , she knew without knowing how , would be much more dire , if it wasn't fought .

Presently , it appeared , as though her sights laid upon a rather bloody expanse, never ending , but there was no blues, no greens , no yellows, or any other color but the red hue, and to the withering presence that continued to fight , it was quite discerning . Although , to the entity holding the reigns , wrapping around her like a suffocating blanket , the state of things sounded as though, causing it to purr in delight .. Aside from the contradicting knowledge that was battling it out within her instincts , the emotions that was something felt to be familiar was hazed over with more feral necessities , and not being able to as a whole , go one way , or another , it was certain now things were at a standstill ..

~ Raging Madness~

( One Of The Lost)

' Kill Them All .. Spill their Blood .. '

'Where's the rest of my pack? Why do I feel so..'

' So Alone ..'

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Jaspers

~ Chapter Two ~

Lost

By Inuyashas Youkai

Lashes swayed with the fluttering of delicate eyelids , as the subtle warmth from the suns rays softly brushed up against chilled flesh , and slowly exquisite twin stones of jasper became known when curious orbs emerged . Finding herself in a unfamiliar brush , within a unknown part of what was mused to be apart of the familiar hanyou's forest , and soon discovering that she was also alone . Confusion bred deeply inside her , as well as unbridled fear to not understand the questions that at this point had no distinct answers of why she was here , and where was everyone.

Stiffly rising up , lazily rubbing the left over sleep that was still burrowed within the crevices of the corners made around her eyes, then stood , and as her still exhausted form had risen , the woman had allowed those same eyes to sweep along the expanse of where now stood. Upon inspection , it was determined that in

deed she was within a wooded area of some sort , but unlike the forest known like the back of her hand , this one remained to be quite unique than what she had seen. Although there wasn't really anything special about it only much differed from the one she was standing , and the one she knew as home.

Trying to place together her thoughts as well as piece anew what she still recalled of her scattered memories of the hours past , but still found nothing in the end to explain any of the inquiries forming inside her head, and that was more than unnerving . Walking forward , almost losing her footing before catching herself , and unveiled the target being that of her bow, then leaning over slightly , as it was soon plucked up within her shaking fingertips. It was then that she had no chioce, other than to salvage what the woman could in this situation , hoping that , as it was to continue forward that it may bring a new propective , and maybe reunite with her lost comrades.

On the way , eating a very meager meal , as it was that the woman felt hard pressed to get to more accessible grounds , and ones that were recognizable , but of course the ongoing path was uncomfortably quite since there was none for which she could speak . A fact indeed , had the future -born miko even more so , worried, anxious , and hesitant with regards to the hidden outcome from something that was somehow not privy to her in the time past , rightfully so , as it left one with rather unpleasant thoughts.

' Miroku , Sango, Shippo, Kirara .. Inuyasha .. ' Came the silent plea , since no one would hear them spoken aloud it was kept within the realms of her distraut mind..

It was then all too soon that the thoughts within her brain were suddenly plagues with the last recollections , consciously , and even though she knew that it had been some time that they had defeated Kaguya , but in regards to the brewing denial within her frame the woman couldn't accept that alot of time passed since ...

' So why couldn't she remember much else afterward?'

By midday , the woman , so cautiously taking each step with much concern due to it was herself now that any sort of protection could be gained , was riddled with fatigue , and in no time her body just in mid step gave out from underneath her , sending her in a heap to the ground . Luckily , her surrounding aura gave light to any passers by that may have passed to warn of the dangers if the creature she had become , unbeknownst to her, became enraged , and it was more than the fact that the mixed bred female appeared to be peacefully snoozing, but that wouldn't have lasted for long if the one whom did actually found her didn't with the gross amount of demonic energy , now growing within the tress .

A group of villagers had stumbled upon the seemingly slumbering miko, judging by the odd attire that she was donned in , and because in fact that it was unsafe to just leave the woman there unattended , each one decided that it was better to carry her back with them , but in no way did they ignore the fact that a more sinister being was at work her, surrounding the stranger's chi .Once the woman was returned with them to their village , settled on a frayed cot within the miko's hut living in with the community , said woman took the opportunity to overlook the patient to assure that any injuries weren't the cause, as well as not posing any threat to live , as one of the men explained of how they came about such a being ..

After moments of silent mediation , it had came privy to the villager's miko that the woman would be fine with rest , curing the most immediate afflictions, but there was something else that was gained in spending time in healing her, and that was that somehow new demonic blood recently entered her system , as it proved with the woman's aura, but how especially without the mark of a demon, to show one's claim?

Within two days of the strange miko's arrival , the elder healer within the village quietly lingered her gaze upon the one whose was in the process of awakening. The one who was watching with a thorough gaze , tightened that of her muscles in nervousness as to what consequences may bring in taking her within their protection, as could be seen by the way her delicate blue kimono bunched up periodically with the stiff movements of her body. Once her gaze was returned by the one once resting , both sets of eyes bulged wide, while green met the eyes painted , as though it were a delicate stone of Jasper, and having billowing streaks of crimson within them. Oddly still the stranger within their midst had became rather frightened that she was once again in a place where not remembering how or why she had been placed there..

In greeting the village elder responded, and spoke of the questioning gaze she found within the younger woman's eyes.

" Hello my name is Asami .. Villagers from here found you unconscious , then brought you back here because you needed treatment and rest . How do you you feel ? " The woman opposite the girl donned in miko's attire of red and white , similar to the past miko ,but different , spoke to the woman kindly as she resembled the long deceased Kikyo.

" Thank you Asami , I feel better , only a little sore.. I wish I could explain what I know to you , but the simple truth is that I don't really know much..The last I knew I was traveling with some friends , and somehow got separated from them after defeating a very powerful enemy . I remember walking along with my friends back to our village , then something made me pause, a noise ,and then nothing .. Everything went blank afterwards, until I woke up alone where I decided to try and find answers , then I .. It must've been where you found me .." Kagome sighed ..

"What's your name child ? " Asami questioned ..

" My name is Kagome..."Kagome replied , while rubbing her temples..

"I understand that you had quite a ordeal , but I must ask , do you know why it is that I sense a demons Jyaki in you ?"

"What?" Kagome gasped ..

"So , its true , you do not no of this ..Hmm.. Interesting ..Are you certain that you don't no of any reason for this to happen , have you any demon companions within your group ?"

"Well yes, but.. None of them within my friends have any romantic involvement with me.." Kagome sighed .

" It certainly explains why your aura seems quite unstable , since this wasn't given to you , by natural means it would appear that your natural flow within your soul is warring against it because to it , it is an intrusion.." Asami amended.

~ Consecution~

The sun had now risen far up within the horizon , and came to shine upon the forest of Inuyasha to show that it had passed within the afternoon hours . Five figures had blended in the natural expanse , as they walked , traveling towards their new path , and one being attempting to locate the missing girl within their pack , putting hold to whatever else had remained undone at the time. Everyone appeared to be deeply distracted in their own thoughts , and each one frantically continued on their search for the lost, Kagome. Tension was high , in worry for their friend , and not knowing what had occurred within the three days that they were somehow separated , it was understandably so.

Passing torn , and fallen debris that had been shown as being made by a very powerful demon , while they traveled becoming more extreme, as they continued along the broken down dirt path , and this only furthered their concern.

"Dammit ! "A roar burst from snarling lips of a very upset hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" A fox kit hesitantly wondered ..

"Nothing , just let's keep going ..." Inuyasha returned ..

"Inuyasha , I know things look bad but Kagome is strong , and we just have to have faith that she survived this .. Maybe she went back home , have you checked the well .."

"Hell , don't you think I know this, and what do you think I am stupid, Miroku! Of course I checked the well , it was the first places I checked , although how she would've made it there from where we were I don't know..But when I got there not a trace of her scent lingered within that well , and it tells me if she had within the short time she had been gone , then there would be , so she hasn't been there.. Doesn't really matter , I couldn't get through anyways, the damn well rejected me .. "

"Inuyasha ..?You don't mean ..?" Sango gasped

"No , I don't think she sealed it , but whatever happened was a direct result of the well no longer working , and the reasons explaining as to why Kagome never made it there... I didn't expect to find her there anyway , because any weak human couldn't travel that far within a short period of time, unless.. No, either something happened to her or that Naraku's got her ..Any way you choose it doesn't look good for her !"Inuyasha screamed to hide the effects that the fact remained that his miko was no where to be found , and to end any possible comments made to that assumption of his worry.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody Jaspers

~ Chapter Three~

Trailing The Unknown

By Inuyashas Youkai

The group of travelers stopped when it was decided, or rather anomalously decided , and enforced to pause for the much needed rest that was very much against one's opinion within their pack , whom on the inside was on the verge of exploding , but had decided to hold off on the argument because the humans needed sleep if they were gonna be any use to them if they have to fight anytime soon. Although it didn't mean that the hanyou had to be in anyway happy about it , and that he was not because Kagome hadn't been yet found. The situation wasn't helped by the fact that the well just suddenly stopped working .

Inuyasha just reserved himself to sit into a nearby tree and watch the sky as the sky dimmed with the sun's retirement , and the moons return. Staring out dazily trying to occupy his mind , and distract the thoughts that centered around the fact that three days had passed when the search began again after the knowledge of the well closing was known. The truth of the matter leading from what they knew didn't offer up any good outcomes from it within his mind that's for sure.

The thoughts were distracted when one of his companions , Sango this time whereas the hanyou mused that the monk wasn't up for another game of pin the human when he lost his temper on his unstoppable need on forcing him to eat . In the hanyou's mind when he was hungry , and ready to eat then he will but until then damn everyone needs to leave him the fuck alone or else it will be admanent barage time once more.

"Hey Inuyasha ?"

Looking down with squinted eyes to scoff at the slayer who had obviously took over for the damn monk in his nosiness so he could recover from the fright of his attempt , and it didn't help with his already frayed nerves.

"Dammit . Sango, not you too!" The hanyou responded while glaring at the plate that was being offered up towards him.

"Inuyasha , look I know that the situation with Kagome being missing and all is really hard for you , but its wearing down on all of us . You have to eat to keep up your strength to help Kagome , besides what do you think Kagome would feel if she knew that you were starving yourself for her benefit. Hm?"

" I am not starving myself , I just ain't hungry alright!?"

" Whatever you say just remember what I said .." Sango returned while leaving the plate behind walking away a safe distance to be up with Miroku just past the border of trees, then sat , and waited.

As soon as the hanyou saw the slayer disappear within the trees , Inuyasha lepat down to quickly grab the food, and then up the tree he went to conceal himself within its branches , with a promising half scowl -half smile upon his face before he spoke.

"Kagome , look I' am eating , okay .. Just be safe , and come back to us , to me, soon.. Alright?" whispered to himself , hoping somewhere the girl heard him , and listened , as he said the word s before scarfing down the remains of the two helpings that Sango brought him, oblivious to the silent laughter from within the trees .

~Nosey Stalking Companions~

From behind the trees the two only watching were laughing with joyous mirth that their friend had ever since their miko friend had disappeared had finally eaten after a week stretch not doing so and because the slayer had done it without having been chased by a irate hanyou like her comrade had , she had something more to celebrate because of a won wager that was made to liven their bout of sadness of their missing friend with. Between them it was bet that Sango couldn't get out of there without getting almost pounded by the hanyou when trying to attempt to eat something it wasn't even dreamed of that she would even get as far as actually getting him to eat what they had prepared so she had won. Although now , since at first she wasn't expecting such a great response from the hanyou , the slayer would have think of something really good to get to to complete , and something really embarrassing too.

Especially cause these moments don't happen everyday , and what better way to have a laugh on the monk when things are so gloomy , may as well as get some payback with all the fondling that the monk has accumulation too! On that note , before they got caught spying on him by the hanyou himself , the two decided , or more like the monk was painfully suggested to , by a whacked on the skull with her weapon , began heading back before any more time passed, and while Sango stomped her way back , Miroku stumbled behind in following her as he called for her in anticipation of when it be so it can be prepared for.

Not appreciating being ignored in a answer the monk repeated her name stating aloud accusingly that the cause of his affliction was that of his cursed hand nothing more. Alas the slight huff that she allowed to travel behind her told him that that Sango didn't quite believe Miroku, as he kept trying trying to get under her good graces so that she would indeed tell him what she had in store for him to make it up to her. Although today the slayer wouldn't be having it for she was going to let him sweat it out a bit first.

" Ah , Nope.. "

" Come on Sango , I tell you its the hand!"

" Suuuuurrrreee it is , monk... "

The slayer kept walking , and pretty much ignored him once going back to what she did best when Sango was angry , polishing her weapon of course, as two amber eyes smirked. While Inuyasha was watching his two friends fighting needlessly to cover up the truth that they like one another a little more than friends, before turning back to watching the sunset from the trees above them . Thus made him think of another pair who acted the same way, as the monk tried to gain forgiveness for his repetitive wrong doing.

' Kagome , I don't want to fight to hide how I really feel anymore, but what would you do if you knew when I found you once again? I promise I won't be fondling your butt , or trying to get others to bear my children for me like Miroku, not when I have you. That is if you'll still have me if I choose to stay with you instead of following Kikyo'

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody Jaspers

~ Chapter Four ~

Colors

By Inuyashas Youkai

It was just before the sun rose that the grounds began to quake within the friendly new village that found Kagome but a week before , and the eruption of this new development found her sleeping , but something lingering within was not , as it now shown with change in her eyes , once seemingly created from bark. With her eyelids fluttered open quickly to hear the overwhelming screams in its attempts to bust out her eardrums , then jumping to her feet , oblivious to the changes occurring within her ,as she continued to run out to assist.

When the sight of carnage crashing upon violently within her sights , Kagome sprung , leaping into action to help fight of the hordes of demons coming at the village relentlessly. Soon joined with some of the men of the village , as the woman, and children scattered in randomly chosen directions , seeking many didn't make it to their promised safety because they were in the end slain , being marked as another casualty of war, but so were those taken on both sides to follow the path of the lost , when slaughtered in such a way.

It was within those crowds of demons sent but a force unknown , but only felt as the vile evil was bubbling up within the nearby atmosphere in copious amounts , and being enough to rape the living , as well as to strangle the peace within the undead, it was that potent. This great destructive power was even affecting that of Kagome, as a miko , but not directly only passing thru her to taunt the spirit that now attempted to violate the purity inside her soul. In addition it was then using the bodies of the dead , as to string them up like puppets , and act against those of their own , controlled by an outside force not far away.

Hearing the familiar chant from something within the surrounding trees , caused the miko to grow furious with need for vengeance for whom she discovered lingered within them , as the words spoken brought about another attack against them using those of the fallen.

"Dance Of The Dead "

" Kagura !"

Whilst fighting amongst those still standing within the village , Kagome grew weak inside her pathetic human body , and she knew if something didn't change fast for the better in their favor , this battle would be a dead wringer for those on the opposing side . Those of the fallen still came , and the mismatched demons coming at them in unbelievable numbers still , as it seemed was only a distraction , while gaining more with their kills to rise , then with a will not of their own , turning against them. Looking beside her, Kagome saw now that the village miko now stood at her side , seemingly as a unknown pull was tauntingly attempting to yank her towards a uncertain location, and somehow able with the shock of the new arrival to reign in some of her lacking control when gaining the look of questioning concern staring back at Kagome.

" Still with us , Kagome?" The other miko questioned seeing the obvious changes shown on her features, if not for feeling it within her now fluctuating aura.

" Outside of feeling exhausted , I'am fine..Why?" Kagome questioned , hiding the fact that she too had been injured.

" I see the change within you miko , and if your not careful , it will come . Whether wanted or not , your distraught aura proves it to be so.."

From the far corner of the trees something shot forth , and came rushing at her from the other side of which she stood , thus proving to be lethal with the pain forcefully permitting it's entrance within her flesh, joining with large amounts of blood running down her side. Gasping over the shock from the blood loss flowing out from her injury , but then again it wouldn't be the only thing that was streaming down with red at the moment , as her eyes became to bleed with a more reddish hue than prior.

Pure evil emotions began to take claim over her intent , as the scent of blood lingered within her nose , and struck a unnatural craving for it to be spilled all the more , but instead to feel the dripping warmness clinging to her fingertips.

Can you feel it crush you

Does it seem to bring the worst in you out

If there's no running away from

These thing holding you down

Do they complicate you

Cause they make you feel like this

Of all The colors you've shined

This is surely not your best

But you should know these colors that your shining out

Surely aren't the best colors you've shined

~ Colors – Crossfade

~The Blood Summoning From Far Away~

Walking on a downward slope towards nowhere , the remaining occupants traveling within the group led by that of a hanyou, Inuyasha , presently unwillingly allowing the break from the task they were given when their miko vanished seemingly so long ago. It was at least until that of the hanyou, the kit , and the two tail caught onto what may be some distorted scent of the one they have been in search of for a time. Strangely enough along with her alluring scent , also reined true of a demonic presence claiming stake inside her. Upon discovering this the group , gathered everything quickly and hightailed it towards the scent billowing out for anyone to find, as well as carrying the even stronger reek of massive blood amounts entangling itself into it wake.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Bloody Jaspers

~ Chapter Five ~

Drowning In the Urge To Destroy

By Inuyashas Youkai

Coming to the place where everything was torn apart , and destruction laid in its wake, Inuyasha , Shippo, and the two tail Kilala led the others to the battle they now faced , with a look alike Kagome at the head of it , but only , this one , she was demon . Wearing unfamiliar miko attire , with many exit wounds effaced through the badly ripped fabric , Kagome was leaping around wildly , bleeding heavily through the many forced openings upon her flesh, and attacking those around her. Inuyasha , moved his way towards the villagers defensively standing against her , and growling with the fading scent of Naraku , as well as his incarnations , now gone from the immediate area , but yet still somewhere nearby.

A woman with similar attire looked over , recognizing his presence , and being not one of the villagers she provided for , nodded for him to assist . Once the last of the hordes of demons were annihilated , besides the one still chasing villagers seeking the delicious, sweetly warm fluid tauntingly teasing the female demoness Kagome at the moment , Inuyasha walked towards her while attempting to seek anything explaining the reasons why she had appeared this way from the miko of the village. Seeing as his movement made Kagome's attention to befall on him , following with a retributive snarl, the hanyou paused then continued with his original direction talking to the miko, but remaining still in his spot.

"How long has she been this way ?" The hanyou stated to the obviously looking miko within the village , that is besides the one that was a carbon copy of the way Kagome would be if she was a demons that is, as he assisted in slaying the demons with his fang.

"You mean you know this woman, how ?" The Miko answered, as she did the same with her arrows .

Kagome , not liking the posed competition upon her territory ,especially of a demon , half like herself , attempting to impose on her offered feeding grounds ,as she growled at being ignored withe the not so smart newcomer straying to do so , and attacked with that of her claws , but long since had the bows with arrows been forgotten , in exchange for the longing of the feeling that came with freshly spilt blood on her fingertips. Landing from a spun leap , the one lost to her demon half continued to endlessly slaughter the ones in front of her , until it was that the last one she chose to slay was the one threatening , and evading her space as it's predator.

Throwing herself at the otherwise occupied mutt , talking to some unknown wench about who knows what , but heedlessly to say that she wasn't one to care as to whom it was because it was the one of demon descent that she would have to challenge. The rest would be a piece of cake once she had taken her first slice , being that they were only a bunch of silly weak humans , a wee fox brat , and a whittle two tail kitty cat .

Simple .

Once her weight coming to a abrupt stop from within her righteous blur of awesome with agility , and speed towards colliding with the stupid mutt only coming to know what was coming for him now only seconds before he was hit . Thus once gaining control of the situation, or at least feeling that she was, but was proven wrong at the second they both were crashing back with her pinning him on the ground , and then having to be unexpectedly catapulted away , by something unknown , into a ridiculously large, obese hard tree, saying hello.

" Hello , Mr tree ... " Kagome said in a delerious , swirling daze.

Secondly to the seemingly harmless greeting , as she was also slammed by the force violently against it with her skull twice , caused by rushed enertia sent by the swift throw the demoness was scent flying, muttering evilly, lightheadly while she went.

'Die in Hell , worthless hunk of wood why must you hurt me so! What the fuck did I ever do to you to be clunked on the head twice ! Just wait when I remember to kick your ass , you'll be nothing but a withering stub!'

To top it all off with a tremendous , hey fuck you, to include the fading birds swimming around that of her poor darkening brain, amongst the reverberating thud immediately enforcing lights out .

Standing up from his crouch, brushing himself off absentmindedly in efforts to clear his mind of the sight still possessing claim witthin his eyes just prior, Inuyasha while noticing the others quite able , as they fought the last of them , to handle things themselves , then walked the small distance towards the girl with Kagome's familiar visage , and at the same time noticing the fading demon traits faded slowly , joining the start of the healing process. Removing some of the debris within the self made ruble , Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome from it and as he noticed the others watching for a time , then as he continued , each one needless to say followed. Watching , as to where the Miko ahead of him went , and tracking her to mimic her movements towards some structure bemusedly , in order to get to the bottom of all this , take care of Kagome, then when she was well , and bring her back home, but unfortunately for him , nothing he ever wanted ever came easy .

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Bloody Jaspers

~ Chapter Six ~

Intruding Upon The Dreamer

By Inuyashas Youkai

Opening hazy brown eyes to discover them coming upon their mirror image , but with the ones looking back at her's were being devoured by angry flames. A viscious sneer accompanied the hungry snarls spiting hatred, and even if she knew that the person in front of her wasn't human , at least not totally , but it wasn't Inuyasha , it was her. Looking at the sight in front of her in disbelief , as she move awkwardly to just miss yet another swipe against her very human body, made of fragile , supple flesh . Running towards a direction she knew her eyes found with familiarity , and it was in chasing its beconing welcome that it was in her hopes that maybe she'd find someone , or something to help her.

Although when the woman came towards the village's entrance , a very heavy bout of dread began to sink into her insides, searing her insides , as it was just known that something was simply wrong, with the way everything felt around her. The answers , as to how and why that something was wrong , undoubtedly been delivered , by the horrid images now invading her once lively orbs now dimmed with pain for seeing the hardened soil in front of her scattered with remnants of bamboo huts, then the bodies entangled with the thrown debris littered with splattered blood from their appendages torn , ripped away , as their remaining bodies laid tossed haphazardly in farther distances, than the mortified at witnessing the horror at seeing everything, and everyone you know , gone, frozen in fear in the knowledge that now , she was alone.

"Miroku .. Sango.. Shippo .. Inu-Inuyasha.. Kirara.."Kagome whined tearfully in softened , whispered tones , as each name left her quivering lips , and forming a hopeless empty echo forming around each one .

Flinching quickly in shock as the woman was unexpectantly reminded of the fact she wasn't alone , but not ideally shared the nearby bloody landscape with the most safe person in the world at the moment, and with that it was unconsciously decided one its own accord to move , as her body started to move away , but with the sight of the one copying the likeness of her own, only it was controlled by its demonic urges when she had none. Backing herself unknowingly into a wall until it was that the woman had, and as the miko's eyes found her own copy's clawed appendages risen upward, shining within some unknown light , while the spans of time acquired no moon , nor sun, but the beast in front of her was .positive within her mind , readying to strike.

~Outside , Gazing Down Upon..~

Piling within the wooden structure that the village miko had led them , offering refreshments , and reprieve from their travels , but the hanyou had only had the devout attention towards one , as it was the one currently being held within his arms, stroking her features lightly. Although it wasn't long after that everyone was comfortable , only waiting for the expectant discussion with the miko who had obviously looked out for his when he had not, and seeing as she was now seated in front of them , beginning to speak, the hanyou could only think ..

'It was about time..' Still though as he heard her words the hanyou's eyes never left from his task of watching over Kagome.

While the Miko Asami spoke , each one of them gathered that something occured to theirs almost immediately after they were separated due to the fact that Kagome , by the recollections being told by the one now speaking, finding her in the state she was in not long after their pack being unable to find her. Although in the way the story of what had happened so far , each one was slightly baffled as to the hows , and why's , regarding the state that Kagome been found in earlier , even then seeing her now. It was once the words being said in efforts to explain it all , but failing that her green piercing eyes fell upon the hanyou , and they had a inquiry within them all of their own, but even though it made Inuyasha curious as to what it was , the question wasn't immediately spoken . Alas silence took over in its stead while her eyes still seemed to be searching for something being held within his pair of golden abyss , finding nothing as to discover the answers that the miko, Asumi sought, and this interaction between the two had not only the hanyou gettting plainly frustrated , because the rest of those sharing the space of the room had then followed their attentions then to fall upon them .

" What Are all you fucking staring at?!"The hanyou spat in a seething whisper , as to not wake the miko in his comforting embrace .

" It's strange young hanyou , but now I understand .."

"Understand , what !?"

It's you , Inuyasha.. Your Jyaki spirit living within side her , but even though I don't understand how or why it has happen because clearly like the miko there said the isn't any proof to show any ties to you both. Although something definitely desired this to come to pass , and done by unknown means sometime within the recent past events, but it explains as to why at this moment because either of you haven't connected on your own accord , the part of the demon entity reigning inside you has been passed onto Kagome , tho that is why it has been seen as a intrusion by her aura , thus has been warring against the purity shown in her, vice versa. "

"Dammit !" Inuyasha stood , laying Kagome within the wrapped folds of his haori before coming to stand before the miko , Asumi, as the others watched on in shock , for what they have now learned.

"I know what you ask , the questions are spilling with intent inside your eyes, claiming the life fluids of a bloody moon, but first t answer yours I need to know how it was from the miko herself that she had become this way... Unless maybe .."

"Unless What !?" The perturbed hanyou was on his last nerve with the procrastination on the whole damn subject..

"Unless the beast inside her has something like a anchor , to fight against it , to control it from taking over completely before we have a chance to begun. "

The words spilling from the miko Asami's lips had left those listening more than not confused as to where it could be found of such a thing , but the one frozen still , with his body taunt upon hearing them , as he knew exactly where , and it wasn't known to the consequences the very action of doing so would bring , so after a brief pause , the hanyou left to be alone with his thoughts leaving the others to their own devices. Though the one placed in the protective red fur, supplying her unknowingly with a tingling balm of warmth , and unconsciously began to dream , with the intruder watching , as the fresh blood on its fingertips , mixed with the trails of torn flesh matched her's on her collapsed form.

TBC...


End file.
